Always the Innocent Ones
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Have you experienced getting bantered about being the inexperienced one? That your friends tease you about it? I have and I thought of how Usagi would react to this. Unfortunately.. Usagi the hurricane left no mark unscathed and Mamo-chan's body unexplore


"Always the innocent ones"

By Celestial DreamBlaze

Have any of you experienced being bantered about being the inexperienced ones. That your friends (sometimes family) tease you about it? I have and I thought of how Usagi would react to this… This is the conclusion of that. R&R ppls. 

**

"That's it!!" screamed Usagi as she got home with a loud slam to her door. She entered her childish pink room of moons and bunnies and flopped on the bed with a 'plop.'

Every single time they got into their stories they call me 'Virgin Ears,' damnit! _I'm_ the one with the long time boyfriend what if _I'm_ the one with the damn experience.

But she wasn't, she thought with a frustrated growl. 

Once again, the scouts had gotten into their lil foray of love with passion and again they had snickered and called her virgin ears.

Sure, Ami was as innocent as her but she knew things. She was a doctor how could she _not_ know things. It wasn't fair, she moaned. Sure, she wanted to wait, sure she wanted it to happen on her wedding day but, to her recollection, that wasn't at least for a thousand years away!! She sniffed, Pluto had said the wedding would coincide with the coronation and she knew the coronation wouldn't happen till _after_ the deep freeze. 

_Gr…_

Why do I have to be the innocent one? She screamed in her pillow, the high-pitched decibels muffled. Why couldn't she do the deed she had dreamed of with Mamoru? She read romance novels, the books hidden secretly under her bed attested as proof; she often dreamed it was she and Mamoru in the hero and heroines place. 

Is this what they meant by sexual frustration?!! There were so many times that her and Mamoru got caught up in their make out sessions that they _barely_ managed to back out before it was too late. Actually, Usagi thought with a scowl, it was all Mamoru, being the 'valiant' and honorable' prince he is he stops. Usagi snorted at those two morals.  

Why did he have to have them? She _wanted_ his wayward hands to caress her and make her shudder and everything the girls talk about!

Again, she screamed, without the aid of the pillow, unfortunately for most within a 3-block radius they received the ear splitting sound and subsequently became temporarily deaf. 

Dogs included. 

**

Usagi was in a glowering mood. She glowered at her brother, her parents, her friends, Motoki, even Mamoru!

This did not do for Mamoru. Usagi was his sweet, if not pouting, princess… The princess that should stay happy. If she wasn't… it was not a pretty sight folks. It looked like she would snap any minute.

…And it didn't help that it looked like she would snap at him.

"Um… Usako? Do you want to go to the arcade for some chocolate shakes?" If he knew his Usako, she would perk at the treat.

"No."

Mamoru balked, her deadpanned expression belying no falseness to her answer. Kami, something must _really_ be wrong with her if she decides to turn down a chance at a free meal. Chocolate too!

"Why?"

She scowled, actually directed a scowl at him! Him! The love of her frickin thousand year life! "Baka, we just _came_ from the arcade."

Mamoru sweatdropped, Oh yah… (It seems the unnatural occurrence is affecting him too) He remembered now. Motoki had forced him to get Usagi to leave. She had the most sourest expression and she had directed those looks towards everyone she crossed. Motoki didn't mind though, Usagi was his 'little sister,' but what he did mind was when she growled and scowled at him. Poor man, he couldn't take the whither of Usagi's gaze. Frightened him shitless. 

Mamoru sighed, staring at the heavens. _Now what?_

Usagi scowled at the raven headed man. Stupid… he refused to realize she was sexually frustrated! Admittedly, she knew this wasn't the best tact to express it but she didn't know how! What was she to say? 'Mamo-chan, I want you. Now. Let's go to your apartment and have wild sex.' 

No… That would have her dear Mamo-chan, previous words said in a sneer, faint on her. Usagi muttered… stubborn, ignorant, stupid, soul mate. 

For crying out loud! She was 18 years old already! She would have thought all guys were hentai and wanted to have sex when they were able to! _And_ she sure as hell knew Mamoru wouldn't even _risk_ having an affair, though she did know he never would and he loved her, she would have killed him if he even so much as thought it. They were going out for four years, plus the amount back in the Silver Millennium. 

She seriously didn't hope Mamoru was gay. Cynical thoughts here, she thought, Mamoru wasn't gay… he was just too damn chivalrous. 

Mamoru looked at Usagi weirdly. He couldn't take much more as he saw her muttering under her breath—wait. Was that foam coming out of her mouth?

"Uh… Usagi… you obviously don't feel well—"

Usagi brightened; maybe Mamoru was finally taking the hint!

"—take you home."

She sighed disappointed. Her Mamo-chan was a smart man, why could he not know the answer to things so obvious in the world? _Use that brain you dork!_

Mamoru didn't understand women, truly he didn't, most of all he didn't understand Usagi. Under normal circumstances, when everything was right in the world; no youmas or evils _and_ pestering protective senshi, Usagi would be bright, cheerful, and chirpy, this was one of those bright days where she'd display that childish exuberance but she wasn't. Women would forever be mysterious… The one thing men, most of all he, would never understand.

**

Usagi growled, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. The incessant beeping communicator wouldn't shut up. She was having the loveliest dream with her Mamo-chan who had come to make her feel better.

Blurry eyed and angry she screamed, "what!"

A vein protruded from the communicator. "Don't you dare speak to me that way Odango! Loose Youma! Park now!"

The screen bleeped out and Usagi was left simmering in rage. 

Stupid night attacks.

With a slight cuss, she transformed, which, by the way, wasn't pure as it was always perceived to be. Usagi had blood in her mind.

Running with an unknown energy, Eternal Sailor Moon arrived at the scene in less than her usual time. Foregoing the annoying speeches Luna demanded her to do (it distracted the enemies don't ya know) she rushed forward. Ignoring the stunned gazes of the senshi who were trying to determine the ugly things weakness and proceeded to deliver a deft high kick to the youma's abdomen.

The senshi, along with rose boy, watched with wide-eyed shocked as their 'sweet, innocent, and caring' friend attacked their enemy with furious vigor and concentration.

With Combat minna. Combat.

This wasn't the usual magic usage but this was pure honest to goodness physical combat. They watched as Sailor Moon was dealt a blow to her side, she hardly flinched, and watched fascinated as she upper cupped the grotesquely green youma with usual glittering sequins. Sailor Moon then ducked as the youma, now known as Rerga from it's wailing, swung wildly trying to hit their leader. Sailor Moon got a split lip. With a final "Sailor Moon Kick," Rerga soared backwards into the cement wall, falling with a noticeable and sickening thud. Obviously satisfied with her workout Sailor Moon took out her Kaleido Moon Scope, called out her attack, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," and dusted it.

She detransformed and stalked back home, never once acknowledging the senshi who were a mere ten feet away from her. 

All the while the girls stared, their jaws fallen to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen who had fallen off the tree during Sailor Moon's spar laid there in stunned stupor. 

_My was she pretty when she was angry_… he thought, ignoring his earlier musings. Tuxedo Kamen shifted to a more comfortable position on the ground noticing a tightness somewhere down his regions that coiled his lower abdomen in knots. He had watched her in her ire, her eyes sparkling brightly in the darkness and her pale skin washed in the moonlight's glow. He was reminded of how their senshi uniform covered little and stuck to their body like second skin. By then, the captivated rose boy daydreamed of a very short memory. A memory of a certain bunny named girl detransforming. He recalled that short period of nakedness and swooned at such a lush body someday becoming his. Only his, he thought possessively albeit slightly psychotically. 

He was then brought down to the ground, well he already was on the ground but his spirits were soaring so his spirit was brought back down. ^^" 

Moaning piteously, he recalled that that someday wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

"—Err… Tuxedo Kamen? Are you alright?"

The senshi had gotten out of their shock and now surrounded Tuxedo Kamen concerned by the way he laid sprawled in the most awkward position.

"Eh?" Realizing he wasn't in his room on his bed, he stood quickly hiding in the shadows in hopes they didn't see a bulge. And no, he wasn't talking about some bump on the forehead. "Yah… I just slipped and fell."

The senshi watched, sweatdrops formed atop their head as they watched the nervous Tuxedo Kamen. Maybe the full moon became in affect to the two soul mates. It was like they switched bodies. Tuxedo Kamen had slipped and Sailor Moon had acted like an actual heroine. 

Tuxedo Kamen watched them, wishing they would leave. He didn't want them to see anything and it already was embarrassing for them to catch him in such an undignified position. He was a prince, unconsciously huffing his chest in egotism; princes didn't act in such a manor. But then, he mourned, Usagi was never good for a person's health. 

If they only searched his clean apartment, luckily Usagi was short and couldn't reach the top shelf where he hid all those Sailor Moon magazines…

Walking backwards, further in the shadows, Tuxedo Kamen attempted to slink away after a short. "Farewell." The mysterious bit would have worked if he didn't trip over his cape in his hurried state.

This was not his day; he cried woefully, why did he have to be a lunatic*? He thought with a woeful glance toward the cursed moon.

The senshi again scattered toward him, concerned for their 'big brother' and 'prince.' They all gasped and one senshi snickered.

"My my Tuxedo Kamen. Seems like your brains been a bit to relaxed lately and daydreaming of too many naughty things for a premed student."

Tuxedo Kamen hit his head repeatedly with a rock. His secret was out and he wanted to leave… to take a long cold shower!

The senshi snickered as Tuxedo Kamen swooshed away and disappeared to the inner recesses of the trees in the direction of his apartment.

"Poor Mamoru. How long he has to wait."

"How many times do you think chibi Mamoru arises? We _do_ know we get naked when we detransform." Thoughtful thinking. "I don't think Usa knows." 

A snicker. "We have to give him props though, it seems our hentai prince only looks at his princess when we do."

"I think Mamoru's going to explode soon, he hasn't been able to contain himself."

The snicker then turned into full-blown gales of laughter. "Contain himself?" Mina said with a laugh. "Every time we get into our more personal sessions Mamoru ignores us and starts to daydream of doing things with Usa. I know _I've_ seen a glimpse of it."

"You did?"

"What was it like?"

Mina grinned ruefully. "I don't know, it was only a glimpse. Mamoru sensed my presence and blocked me out."

"Hmm.."

**

Unknown to them, Mamoru wasn't the only one ready to explode. Climbing the tree to her balcony window Usagi contemplated her earlier actions. She had completely ignored them. She hadn't wanted to see Mamoru for fear she'd jump him right in front of the girls. Her dream had not dissipated and she so very eagerly and desired to make that dream come true.

Settling in to bed, she tried in vain to sleep. To her sleep was the 'sleep like the dead' kind of thing not dreams of being naughty in bed with Mamoru. 

Growling she got up. "That's it!"

The window curtains fluttered in the breeze.

**

Mamoru opened the door, the sleepy feeling shaking away and rattling his brains as he heard the persistent knock on his door.

"I'm coming!" He grumbled. After staying in the shower for an hour he was finally able to calm down and go to sleep. He was having the nicest of dreams, a dream that a father wouldn't consider appropriate, with his girlfriend. 

"Wha…" 

If he wasn't awake, he was now. The minute he opened the door, a warm body practically pounced on him and molded itself to his form. A soul searing and blood-boiling kiss followed it. 

He soon found the 'it' to be Usagi. 

_Nice…_

The door shut, along with Mamoru's irritating moral conscience stuffed in a little room of his mind, as the pair hurried in a rush to get to a bed.

It didn't look like they made it.

Next day.

Eyes peeped open to the light of day. Giving a groan, she turned her head, nuzzling herself into Mamoru's side. Smiling lightly, Usagi couldn't help but feel… complete. That this was something she had been waiting for. All because of the man that lay next to her. She looked so smug… so satisfied at finally doing it that she oozed with bliss. She had to admit the beginning had hurt and was terrifying—Not to mention she got scared and was going to leave but was obviously coaxed back by a lustful Mamoru, that, by the way had frightened her too, she never knew his eyes could get so dark—But after… Good lord she didn't know how she could miss so much. Now she knew why the girls loved it so!

Usagi gave a languid stretch, her body brushing the length of Mamoru's sleeping form_.  Mmm… maybe we can… _she looked towards the clock… 10:06! They had a meeting this 'morning.' Getting up quickly, she searched for her abandoned clothing scattered on the floor, ignoring the burning sensation below 'there.' Mamoru had been a bit too excited and wanted a repeat performance.

Multiple times.

Not that she was complaining… well, she thought as she felt pain in the lower area and winced, maybe a little. 

Usagi couldn't help but smirk, now the girls couldn't tease her, she thought with a brightness oozing out of her smile. 

"Mamo-chan! We have a meeting to go to!"

Mamoru moaned pitifully, something had been rising when someone stretched and he didn't want to leave the apartment. He wanted do activities one could do at home.

**

"So… Rei," started Mina, an unholy glint in her eyes as they searched hungrily for information, "how was it with Yuuichiro? I had over heard him muttering to himself about making up to you for that little scene the other day?"

Rei blushed a bit, and could dimly feel the heat of last night's splendid performance. "Well…" she thought with a wicked grin, "food was now added to playtime in bed. Ice cream tastes _so_ much more better when you're licking the cold snack from such a hot body."

Everyone grinned. Rei had fun last night… some were even taking mental notes. 

"Especially if someone is going to lick it off you." She added with an afterthought, "tongue feels great."

Mamoru blushed a bit, your probably thinking, what guy would not want to be surrounded by hot girls as they talked about sex? But seriously, this was a bit too much; they were like sisters for kami's sake! Though they often considered him as one of the 'girls,' much to his chagrin, or forgot he was here, Mamoru couldn't believe they'd actually talk of this stuff in front of them. It was disgusting to hear them.

Sly looks were given towards Usagi, and as always, its Rei that seems to start the trouble.

"Minna, Usa's here… we can't talk about thi—"

"Yes you can," it was said with the most self-satisfied expression that all the Senshi stared in shock as Usagi smirked at them and Mamoru turned pink. Sure, he had been sorely glad for their teasing… it had caused Usagi to go after him, but if he knew girls… he shuddered, he had a feeling Usagi would soon blab their little 'playtime,' as the girls call it, session.

_Kami… Shoot me now._

After everyone got over their shock, as they pictured their princess doing the dirty deed in their minds, with choruses of 'Mamoru you sly dog,' 'ecchi hentai taking advantage of our princess,' thought that was said without much indignation, 'Usa! I thought you would wait,' that was said with concern as the person thought of Chibi Usa coming too early, Mina had to put in her own two cents before the story was over.

"It's always the innocent ones."

The group digested this information and couldn't help but think it was true. They then all proceeded to look at Ami. 

Ami just looked innocent. "Me?" 

Mentally though, Ami grinned, without the girl's knowledge, Urawa(?) had often visited her. The library was such a good place to play… hardly anyone was around. They didn't call her a mouse for nothing; she thought deviously, she could stay quiet when she wanted to. Minna were notorious for their little gossip and fun and she didn't want to take the brunt that Usagi just had gotten now… even though Usagi seemed to like it. 

_Hmm… now to divert the attention away from me before they can sense a thing._

Ignoring the looks, she turned her gaze to a baffled blonde, looking inquiringly into blue eyes as she managed to keep that scientific look she would do when conducting an experiment. "How was it?"

"Ami!" 

"I knew it!"

"Oh no…"

Usagi bit a grin as the group looked thirsty for gossip and somehow maintained their scandalized and appalled looks with Mina cheering that her observations was, for once, correct. Though, Usagi, slow to understand, realized with rising panic that she'd have to explain or run. Not liking the first choice, she took the latter choice, leaving poor Mamoru to the hungry pack of wolves. 

And Mamoru… Mamoru was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow while thinking Usagi would get it when he caught her. 

********

Hehe.. I can't believe I wrote that ending… Our sweet little Ami. Who would of thunk'it? ***grins* **I obviously did.

* Did you know that those who worshiped the moon were called lunatics? I thought it fitting to call Mamo-kun that… he is hooked on its princess. ^^

Hoped you like… I was thinking of making the couple differently but I thought… why not Mamo/Usa? I can't help to say I'm satisfied. 

NOTE: Do not EVER decide to "do it" just because everyone else is and they tease you about it. Wait for that special someone… it'll be even more satisfying and pleasurable.. ::blushes:: I'm not speaking of experience because I'm still a virgin but… that's what I assume with most girls… They want to wait for "The one" to come along. To make it more special and meaningful. 


End file.
